The invention relates to a taillight fixture of a vehicle, preferably a motor vehicle, including a brake light, a turn signal light, and a taillight arranged behind at least one light window through which the light beams emitted by the lights can exit to the exterior.
When driving in rain, snow, or other adverse weather conditions, the light window of the taillight fixture often becomes soiled. Then, the respective signal lights of the taillight fixture are detectable by following traffic participants only with difficulty. For this reason, it is known to embody the light window of the taillight fixture so as to be meander-shaped in cross-section. This measure supposedly prevents adhesion of dirt particles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a taillight fixture of the aforementioned kind such that in a simple manner it is ensured that the beams emitted by the lights within the taillight fixture can be reliably detected by following traffic participants.